El valor de un gryffindor
by Hojaverde
Summary: SPOILERS DEL SÉPTIMO LIBRO. Una visión un tanto diferente de las últimas páginas. SLASH!


N/A: Después de leer el último libro de Rowling y, sobre todo, su horripilante epílogo, no podía dejar de escribir algo como esto. Dedicado a todos los que sienten simpatía por los slytherin, y también a los seguidores de Harry que creen que J.K. se ha cargado a su personaje. En definitiva, a todos aquellos que no se han quedado contentos con el final de la saga, que sé que somos muchos. Un abrazo, Hojaverde.

_"- Look who it is_

_Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. "_

ROWLING, J,K. _Harry Potter and the deathly hollows. (p. 605)_

**EL VALOR DE UN GRYFFINDOR**

Esposa.

Ron se obstinaba como buen león en mantener el dichoso mote desde que había surgido el escándalo "Draco Malfoy". A la permanencia de tan mala lengua puede que contribuyese la larga melena castaña que rozaba sus hombros, lacia y brillante, o esa forma de coger la mano de Draco, tan íntima y cercana, sin ánimo alguno de ocultarse. Aunque, probablemente, la razón más poderosa era que Ronald Weasley seguía teniendo para ciertos temas la edad mental de once años y todos los prejuicios esperables en su herencia sanguínea.

Haciendo honor a todos ellos, el pelirrojo no tardó en soltar sus burlones comentarios cuando aquel día vislumbró, entre las nubes de vapor del expreso de Hogwarts, las figuras espigadas de Malfoy y su pareja, acompañando a un pequeño mocoso rubio y de nariz arrogante tan parecido a Draco que no podía ser otro que Scorpius. Realmente, llevaba varios años esperando ese momento. Apostando diversas cantidades de knuts, cada vez mayores, con sus hermanos y con Harry, a que el hurón no se acabaría atreviendo.

Pero se había atrevido.

Harry miró a lo lejos y les vio. No sin cierta envidia, comprobó que Draco parecía haber hecho un pacto con el diablo, porque aquellos diecinueve años apenas habían hecho mella en su atractivo. Mientras él hacía verdaderos esfuerzos porque no le saliese esa horrible barriga de casado aficionado al quidditch con cerveza, el rubio seguía manteniendo esa figura larga y esbelta, realzada aún más por ese abrigo negro abotonado hasta debajo de la barbilla. Su pelo seguía teniendo esa cualidad de destacar entre montones de cabezas anónimas sin ninguna particularidad. La única prueba de que el tiempo había pasado por Malfoy era su hijo, parado a su lado. Y, si uno se fijaba bien, casi parecía que Draco volvía a Hogwarts, reencarnado en un niño de once años.

En cualquier caso, no debería sorprenderse. El slytherin había estado saliendo en la portada de El Profeta hasta hacía muy poco tiempo, siempre flirteando con el escándalo, y su físico apenas había cambiado de un año a otro más que para mostrar una sonrisa cada vez más orgullosa y ganadora. Siempre agarrando la mano, la cintura o el hombro de su bienamada "esposa". Harry aún podía recordar el estremecimiento que había sufrido el más añejo mundo mágico cuando el último de los Malfoy hasta ese momento, se había saltado todas las tradiciones familiares para coger su destino por los cuernos. Con una valentía desconocida en su estirpe y que casi le causa una apoplejía a su pelirrojo amigo, quien podía tacharle aún de mil cosas (gracias a su agraciada verborrea contra-Malfoys-sangrelimpia), pero ya no dedicarle su insulto favorito. Draco Malfoy había demostrado en la posguerra que no tenía ni un solo pelo de cobarde.

Poco se había sabido de su familia después de los juicios. Harry había asistido a todos ellos en calidad de testigo y muchas veces de juez, ya que el Wizengamot le daba a su palabra estatus de verdad incontestable. El gryffindor quería convencerse de que gracias a su benevolencia sólo Lucius había terminado en Azkabán. Después de su testimonio favorable al resto de la familia, Narcissa había conseguido burlar la cárcel a cambio de un arresto domiciliario alegando problemas de salud, y Draco había sido liberado de todos sus cargos por actuar bajo coacción tutelar. Probablemente la magistral maniobra legal de los abogados de los Malfoy tenían mucho más que ver en ello, pero a Harry le gustaba creer que el mundo mágico giraba sobre su eje porque él hacía que todo fuese más justo.

Justo o no, la fortuna de los Malfoy apenas se vio reducida después de la intervención del Ministerio. Una impecable defensa del derecho de herencia llevó a que todo pasase a manos de Draco en los términos previamente decididos por su progenitor. Y ahí surgieron los problemas. El rubio tendría que casarse y engendrar un heredero para que el testamento se hiciese valer, como así había sido durante incontables generaciones. Y el nombre de su prometida figuraba en la primera línea de las voluntades póstumas de su padre. Amandine Soubelet, parisina medio veela, recién graduada en aquel entonces por el colegio Beauxbatons esperaba impaciente el momento de desposarse con el rico y, por lo que había escuchado, guapo heredero Malfoy.

La noticia de su inminente compromiso no había tardado en saltar a todos los diarios mágicos, como el mayor matrimonio de conveniencia jamás disimulado. Prácticamente nadie parecía perderse detalle de la historia, y menos aún el Ministerio, que buscaba todavía la manera de hacerse con la suntuosa suma de galeones de la fortuna de los Malfoy, amparándose en el rumor extendido de que Draco no era precisamente proclive a las mujeres.

De cualquier forma, Harry, que había estado evitando caer en la red de murmuraciones sobre el tema de moda, sabía que, aunque los rumores fuesen ciertos, Draco consentiría el matrimonio. No le consideraba tan estúpido y poco ambicioso como para renunciar a ser rico hasta hartarse. Al fin y al cabo, siempre había hecho lo que le ordenaba su padre. Y, como decía Ron, por poco que le gustasen las mujeres podría cerrar los ojos y pensar en cualquier mago que se la pusiese dura para hacer su trabajito. Harry se olvidó del tema cuando su propia boda acaparó tantas portadas que el caso Malfoy dejó de ser noticia. Durante meses.

Pero, aún ahora, Harry podía recordar el momento en que el slytherin volvió a hacerse un hueco en los rotativos. Justamente cuando él volvía a acaparar toda la atención de los medios con el nacimiento de su primer hijo. En la sala de espera de San Mungo, más nervioso de lo que nunca había estado, fijó su mirada en El Profeta sobre la mesita de cristal y lo vio. Una pequeña reseña en la esquina inferior derecha, justo debajo de la barriga de ocho meses de Ginny.

"_**Draco Malfoy confirma que no tiene intención alguna de aceptar su previsto matrimonio. **El Ministerio tomará las acciones legales pertinentes para expropiar la fortuna de los Malfoy si expira el plazo dado en el testamento"_

Los llantos de James Potter II hicieron que Harry se olvidase de todo aquello. De nuevo.

Seis meses después, estalló el verdadero escándalo. Uno que los diarios recogieron con avidez lobuna. Draco Malfoy había alcanzado un acuerdo con su prometida, uno que le llevaba a conservar su fortuna y su soltería. Parcialmente ambas. Porque una pequeña parte de la fortuna Malfoy pasaría a la joven Soubelet por los servicios prestados, y una parte de la soltería de Draco llevaba comprometida desde hacía varios años con un joven de su edad que todos los que estuvieron en Hogwarts conocían. La impactante noticia venía coronada por una foto de los dos magos, sonrientes y de la mano, en una actitud sumamente cariñosa. Harry sintió que se le revolvían las entrañas de una forma nada justa. Y supo que no eran celos, sino envidia.

Los cotilleos renacidos en el Ministerio llegaban a insinuar que Draco se había presentado con su pareja en Azkabán para decirle a su padre que tendría su heredero, pero que se fuese olvidando de tener nuera. Se decía que Lucius había perdido la poca razón que le quedaba, aunque desde entonces siempre sonreía, que Narcissa había empeorado en su salud hasta el punto de no asistir a ningún compromiso social de la vieja clase sangrepura, y que ésta se le había subido de golpe a la cabeza al escuchar la decisión de su hijo. Algo que no podía ser nada bueno, como decía Molly Weasley.

Scorpius nació año y medio después, poco antes de que lo hiciese Albus Severus. Amandine, menos interesada en el bebé que en la ingente suma de galeones que se llevaba, abandonó el país seis meses más tarde. Y Draco se instaló en Malfoy Manor con el pequeño y su pareja. Y se volvió una mancha borrosa entre aniversarios de guerra, bodas, nacimientos y demás vida social de la gente recta.

Hasta aquel 1 de septiembre.

"_Look who it is"_

Harry había mirado. Y sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos con aquellos otros grises, hasta que Malfoy rompió todo contacto con un breve asentimiento a modo de saludo, sin volver a hacerle caso. Sin embargo, el gryffindor siguió mirando un buen rato de reojo, sin poder evitarlo. La forma en que Draco despedía a su hijo dejaba bien a las claras que Scorpius ya no era la llave para adquirir su fortuna, sino alguien muy querido. El abrazo, el beso en la frente, la caricia en ese pelo tan rubio como el suyo no daban lugar a error. Era un momento íntimo y privado, no hecho para causar impresión. Aunque, el verdadero shock para Harry fue ver que el niño se despedía de igual forma del otro hombre, mientras Draco los miraba esbozando una sonrisa lejos de aquellas arrogantes que tanto había exhibido en sus años de colegio.

Harry apenas fue consciente del brazo que Ginny enganchó al suyo ni de los gritos de Albus Severus diciendo adiós desde la ventanilla del expreso. Estiró la mano como un autómata y la agitó en el aire, mientras veía cómo otras dos se enlazaban despacio y cómo Blaise Zabini apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Draco Malfoy, mientras éste besaba su pelo. Él no sentía deseos de besar a Ginny ni de abrazarla, sólo de seguir mirando hacia ellos. Porque ellos tenían algo que él no creía nunca haber tenido.

Puede que se hubiese creído enamorado alguna vez de Ginebra Weasley, y que hubiese sentido algún arrebato de dramática pasión de adolescente en medio de la guerra. Pero ahora estaba muy lejos de sentir algo apasionado más allá de la costumbre de casi veinte años juntos. Eso que estaba viendo, ese amor sereno, ganado a fuerza de coraje y lucha, de enfrentarse a su propio destino y de mandar a todo el resto del mundo a un lugar bastante escatológico … eso, jamás lo había conocido. Y era Draco Malfoy, el cobarde y rastrero slytherin con el que aún seguían fomentando sus bromas, quién le estaba enseñando cómo se luchaba por lo que uno amaba, con todas sus consecuencias.

Mientras los veía saludar a Scorpius y luego alejarse tomados de la mano, ajenos a miradas y comentarios como si no hubiese nadie más en el andén, Harry volvió a sentir envidia. Solía decirse que otros caminos podrían no haberle hecho más feliz. Pero a veces tenía la sensación de que su camino siempre había estado trazado y él sólo se había resignado a seguirlo. Que jamás había sacado sus pasos de los estrechos límites de su destino. Que nunca había tenido la osadía de cruzar al otro lado. "El que se queda inmóvil cuando todos dan un paso atrás"; ésa era la forma en que solía definir su arrojo. Y no parecía estar muy equivocado.

- Cariño¿qué te parece si vamos a casa de mi madre para que Lily vea a su abuela?

Harry miró a su esposa fijamente intentando encontrar algo de lo que tanto le había fascinado con diecisiete años, pero no encontró nada.

- Harry¿te pasa algo?

Podría haber dicho miles de cosas. Que se sentía un miserable cobarde. Que se había casado con ella porque todos esperaban que lo hiciese, porque después de tanta muerte y destrucción no quería quedarse solo. Que era esposo, padre, héroe y auror porque todo eso parecía ser su sino desde el día en que Voldermort le regaló aquella maldita cicatriz y le convirtió en su Elegido. Que jamás había pensado en tomar sus propias decisiones sin mirar atrás. Que nunca había hecho locuras de crío, reído hasta llorar, ni mirado a nadie como si el alma le fuese a salir por los ojos. Que la felicidad de satisfacer expectativas ajenas no era felicidad.

Pero guardó silencio. Con una manida sonrisa, tomó la mano de su esposa en su derecha, la de su hija en la izquierda y comenzó a caminar. Hacia la Madriguera, suponía. O hacia donde ellas le quisieran llevar.

La imagen de dos hombres recortándose entre el vapor sacudió por un instante su mente, y Harry se preguntó si sería capaz de volver a usar su voz para mofarse de Draco Malfoy o de reírle las gracias a su amigo. Al momento supo que sí, que tendría agallas para hacerlo. Para seguir representando el papel que era su vida. Tenía valor para eso.

El triste valor de un gryffindor.

**FIN**


End file.
